


Неоновая звезда

by Axel_Larin17



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Group Sex, Love/Hate, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: "Неоновая звезда" не была элитным клубом, и туда без труда мог попасть кто угодно. Даже наоборот, клуб оказался достаточно низкосортным, но приемлемые цены на коктейли и наличие комнат для развлечений притягивали молодёжь так же сильно, как и светские вечеринки – поколение постарше. Молодые девушки и парни танцевали до упада, пили, курили и занимались сексом, если им это было нужно. Сансет Шиммер впервые попала туда с Адажио Даззл – одной из трёх девушек, что только в этом году перевелись туда."





	Неоновая звезда

**Author's Note:**

> Немного артов:  
> 1) Сансет и Твайлайт:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c841221/v841221151/192b2/c2jKiF2eGNs.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c824504/v824504266/1648c9/_huZs_VZiZk.jpg  
> 2) Рэрити и ЭйДжей:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c848536/v848536605/25ba/XiNFb71eVvQ.jpg  
> 3) Очаровательное трио:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c849020/v849020115/2c20/vpj81BvAFyI.jpg

Алкоголь лился ручьём, затапливая собой всё, что тревожило людей. Все проблемы и нерешённые вопросы оставались где-то снаружи, за дверями ночного клуба «Неоновая звезда». Сюда приходили расслабиться, хорошенько выпить и потанцевать. А тем, кому хотелось большего, разрешалось снимать небольшие комнатки для плотских утех и прочих развлечений подобного характера. Улыбчивые бармены забирали деньги и выдавали ключи, напоследок желая приятного времяпровождения.  
«Неоновая звезда» не была элитным клубом, и туда без труда мог попасть кто угодно. Даже наоборот, клуб оказался достаточно низкосортным, но приемлемые цены на коктейли и наличие комнат для развлечений притягивали молодёжь так же сильно, как и светские вечеринки – поколение постарше. Молодые девушки и парни танцевали до упада, пили, курили и занимались сексом, если им это было нужно.  
Правил в клубе почти не было. Разве что туда допускались лица старше шестнадцати лет – при предъявлении документов или прав. А драчунов и конфликтующих верзилы-вышибалы тихо и ласково выводили на улицу, боле не пропуская их на территорию.

Сансет Шиммер впервые попала туда с Адажио Даззл – одной из трёх девушек, что только в этом году перевелись в их школу. Адажио, Соната и Ария с самого начала учебного года держались особняком и звали друг друга сёстрами, хотя как таковыми вроде и не являлись. Никто не знал, почему они перевелись в школу Кантерлота, и сколько их не расспрашивали, сёстры вечно уходили от ответа.  
Сансет не была изгоем, но также предпочитала держаться особняком, лишь иногда пересекаясь с местной музыкальной группой Рэйнбумс, в которой даже пару раз выступала солисткой. Девушка спокойно могла назвать членов группы своими друзьями и на пижамные вечеринки Пинки Пай ходила с удовольствием. Да и не оценить наряд Рэрити было смертельно страшно, а уж не появиться на стадионе, когда Рэйнбоу Дэш забивает гол – вообще грешно. И даже если Флаттершай нуждалась в помощи Сансет, девушка никогда не отказывала. Но остальные – они не интересовали её.  
Как же она столкнулась с трио Даззлингс? Никак. Просто Адажио молча подсела к ней за стол во время обеда и елейно улыбнулась.  
\- Пойдёшь с нами в клуб? – в лоб спросила она, склонив голову вбок и привлекая внимание красивым камнем в небольшом ожерелье на шее. – «Неоновая звезда» - слышала? – глаза Адажио завораживали, а чуть пухлые губы растянулись в предвкушающей улыбке.  
Сансет не любила клубы и не ходила по ним. Соответственно, она ничего не знала. Но раз приглашают, почему бы не попробовать? Очередной вечеринки у Пинки не намечается, а отдохнуть хотелось.  
\- Куда и когда? – уточнила она.  
Адажио назвала адрес. Стоило ей замолчать, как появились Ария и Соната, усевшиеся по обе стороны от сестры.  
Обед проходил в спокойном молчании. Как и последующие их совместные трапезы.

Клуб был обычным, но он покорил Сансет. Ненавязчивая атмосфера, полное отсутствие какого-либо давления… Все проблемы будто бы сами собой испарились, оставшись на улице, не в силах пробиться внутрь, где гремела музыка и ручьём тёк алкоголь. Молодёжь танцевала до упада, подпевая и содрогаясь в лучах ярких прожекторов.  
Первый коктейль оказался даже вкусным. Как и второй. А потом…  
Сансет очутилась среди потной толпы, подняв руки кверху и двигаясь в такт музыке. Рядом с ней постоянно оказывалась хоть одна из сестёр, словно её не оставляли без присмотра, оберегая от чего-то. Но от чего – это неважно. Алкоголь уже струился по венам, затмевая часть сознания, расслабляя. Чужие прикосновения не воспринимались остро и неприятно, а лёгкие поглаживания даже начинали нравиться.  
Ария… кажется, это была Ария – именно она подхватила Сансет под руки и закружила с ней в толпе, ловко уводя от танцующей молодёжи.  
Воздух на улице приятно охлаждал разгорячённую кожу, и Шиммер ненадолго затормозила на тротуаре, подняв голову к небу и глубоко дыша, глядя на яркие звёзды. Ария стояла рядом и до сих пор не отпускала её руку.  
\- Хочешь… побыть с нами? – смущённо поинтересовалась она. – Со всеми нами?  
\- В каком смысле? – не поняла её Сансет.  
Ария шагнула к ней и запечатлела на чужих губах поцелуй, не прижимая к себе и не пугая – спрашивая.  
\- В прямом, - добавила она, отодвигаясь. – Ты понравилась нам. Мы хотим повеселиться все вместе.  
Быть может, окажись другая девушка трезвой, она бы задумалась. Но кровь, разгорячённая алкоголем, танцами и хорошей музыкой, напрочь выбила всю логику, оставляя только эмоции и желания.  
\- Ладно, - согласилась на абсолютно безумную авантюру Сансет Шиммер, - куда идти?  
Её снова взяли за руку и уверенно повели к одному из соседних зданий.  
Здание, куда Сансет привели, оказалось захолустным отелем, где можно было снять номер на ночь. Судя по всему, комнаты «Неоновой звезды» были слишком маленькими, и трио Даззлингс решило перебраться сюда. Если, конечно, они не обитали здесь уже давно. Потому что девушка на ресепшене – кажется, Трикси – её Сансет тоже видела в школе Кантерлота – приветственно кивнула Арии, пока они поднимались по лестнице и брели к лифту, и вновь скрылась за газетой.  
Стоило только лифту дёрнуться, как Блейз, стремительно краснея, дёрнула Сансет на себя, впиваясь в чужие губы поцелуем: жарким, горячим, распаляющим и многообещающим. Они не переставали целоваться, пока не добрались до последнего этажа, куда вывалились, толком не расцепляя объятий.  
\- Ты только не бойся, - беспорядочно шептала Ария, задыхаясь от восторга и предвкушения, - мы ничего тебе не сделаем.  
Они с трудом добрались до комнаты в самом конце коридора, слегка оглушённые музыкой, скрывающей под своим звучанием стоны и вздохи других людей, отдыхающих здесь. Ария открыла дверь комнаты, втаскивая туда распалённую Сансет, после чего захлопнула её, закрывая на ключ изнутри.  
\- Решилась? – Адажио сидела в кресле у окна, закинув ногу на ногу, но даже при свете луны в небе было прекрасно видно её нижнее бельё. – Я рада, что не ошиблась в тебе.  
\- Сладкая Сансет, - на кровати потянулась Соната, - иди к нам.  
Сансет пошла.  
Названные сестрицы усадили её на постели, целуя по очереди и ловко избавляя девушку от одежды. Сапоги улетели первыми, затем тонкая куртка, а следом и платье. Сансет невольно пыталась закрыться, ведь трезвеющее сознание уже начинало понимать, что к чему.  
\- Расслабься, - Ария стянула с себя кофту, прижимаясь к ней со спины обнажённой грудью: надо же, а Шиммер и не заметила, что та была без нижнего белья.  
Соната тоже разделась и теперь с удовольствием оглаживала упругие груди Сансет ладонями, не торопясь стягивать с неё бюстгальтер.  
Ария глухо постанывала, ёрзая и касаясь бёдер подруги-на-ночь. Она из-за спины подмигнула сестре, намекая, чтобы та отвлекала другую девушку. Даск вовлекала Сансет в очередной головокружительный поцелуй, ловко стягивая тонкие бретельки с белых плеч, пока Шиммер самозабвенно отвечала, играясь с чужим языком и смешивая слюну. Рыжая девушка не заметила, как рука Арии расстегнула бюстгальтер, и вещь улетела куда-то в сторону. Сансет попыталась рефлекторно прикрыться, но ладони Блейз быстрее накрыли холмики грудей, принимаясь сжимать их.  
Шиммер запрокинула голову, прикрыв глаза и порывисто дыша. Её руки словно сами по себе скользили по затылку Сонаты, прижимая её к себе и чьи губы теперь выводили беспорядочные узоры на нежной коже Сансет. Девушка начинала постанывать, не зная, на чём ей сконцентрироваться: то ли на ладонях, слабо оттягивающих набухшие и возбуждённые соски, то ли на губах, оставляющих яркие пятна засосов на шее.  
Беспорядочные, хаотичные поглаживания отвлекали, не давали сознанию успевать фиксировать всё, что происходило. Сансет окинула рассеянным взглядом стену за спиной Сонаты, а после повернула голову в сторону Адажио, которая упрямо не присоединялась к веселью. Даззл ухмыльнулась, поймав её взгляд, и, раздвинув, два пальца, пошло лизнула воздух между ними. Этот жест был знаком Шиммер, и девушка негромко ойкнула, когда чья-то ладонь – уже даже непонятно, чья – скользнула между ног, ласково надавливая на промежность.  
Шиммер заёрзала, но рука не исчезала, продолжая поглаживать, изредка цепляясь за чуть набухший бугорок клитора. Это было приятно, волнительно, обжигающе потрясающе. Настолько, что когда ладонь всё же убралась с интимной зоны, Сансет разочарованно застонала, мечтая о том, чтобы поглаживания, показавшиеся сначала слишком неприличными, вернулись.  
\- Нравится? – Ария подцепила красное бельё и стащил его до колен. – Хочешь ещё?  
Сансет кивнула.  
Её рывком уложили на спину, задирая ноги кверху и стаскивая трусы окончательно. Соната ловко встала на четвереньки, нависая над Сансет и с вожделением рассматривая искусанные поцелуями, припухшие губы, лихорадочно блестящие глаза.  
\- Поможешь мне? – прошептала она, опуская руку ниже и касаясь собственной промежности, запуская пальцы глубже, так, что даже послышалась хлюпающая смазка. – А Ария поможет тебе…  
Блейз снова ласкала кончиками пальцев пульсирующую от возбуждения плоть, а затем наклонилась и прошлась по самой серединке языком, слизывая смазку и вынуждая Сансет вскрикнуть.  
\- Это приятно, - промурлыкала Даск, вставая на колени и приближаясь к лицу Шиммер, словно подталкивая её к озеру разврата и похоти, куда девушке ещё только предстояло окунуться с головой.  
Все моральные принципы, страхи и сомнения остались за дверью. Рыжая Сансет приподнялась, обхватив Сонату за бёдра и принимаясь делать всё примерно так же, как «показывала» ей Ария.  
Адажио, не отрывая взгляда от вакханалии, развернувшейся на постели, встала и спокойно стянула с себя нижнее бельё, ощущая, как быстро охладевает намокшая ткань и как хорошо теперь, когда ничто не стесняет движений.  
И язык, и челюсть быстро устали, да и слегка висеть было неудобно, но Шиммер терпеливо продолжала ублажать в голос постанывающую Даск, которая, казалось, до скрежета дерева вцепилась в изголовье постели. Ария же всё ещё была внизу, пошло причмокивая и даже не думая отрываться. Сансет чувствовала, что она начинает уставать.  
\- Достаточно, - голос Адажио раздался внезапно, но тон, которым она это произнесла, пробирал до дрожи в костях.  
Соната не хотя плюхнулась на постель рядом с Сансет, ощущая приятную дрожь между ног и не обращая внимания на то, с каким явственным облегчением рыжая девушка откинулась на постели, переживая предоргазменную негу: ещё бы чуть-чуть, ещё совсем немного!..  
\- Ария, ты сверху, - вновь скомандовала Даззл. – Покажите нашей милой сладкой Сансет, как вы любите развлекаться.  
Соната протестующе замычала:  
\- Она в прошлый раз была!  
\- Заткнись, - грубо оборвала сестру Блейз, свесившаяся с постели и чем-то громыхающая. По звуку – будто бы картонная коробка. – Вставай.  
Даск шлёпнули по коленке.  
Сансет хотела было сесть, но Соната вновь нависла над ней, но теперь уже на четвереньках. Ария буквально с минуту возилась, после чего её сестра, чуть закатив глаза, резко выдохнула.  
\- Твой любимый, - ухмыльнулась Блейз, откинув со лба налипшую прядь волос, - красный, с пупырышками… - девушка хохотнула.  
\- О, Флэш, - счастливо выдохнула Даск. – Да-а-а…  
Ария принялась совершать равномерные толчки, отчего её сестрица подскакивала, прогнувшись в спине и попытавшись развести ноги пошире.  
\- Стра… пон… - пояснила Соната в перерывах между стонами ошеломлённой Сансет, лежащей в самом низу и наблюдающей, как колышутся небольшие груди любовницы, а её губы изгибаются в довольной улыбке, пока средняя сестра равномерно трахала её резиновым членом.  
\- Она кончает от него быстрее, чем от других, - добавила обычно молчаливая Адажио. – Потому и Флэш…  
Шиммер сглотнула, подняв руку и ухватившись за один из холмиков, соблазнительно подрагивающих при каждом толчке. Девушка не заметила, как Ария начала наращивать темп, а стоны Сонаты постепенно заполнили всю комнату. Между ног вновь потеплело, и Сансет рискнула опустить другую руку ниже, чтобы помочь самой себе.  
\- Верно мыслишь, - вновь усмехнулась Даззл.  
Шиммер повернулась к ней и обнаружила, что Адажио раскинула ноги на подлокотники кресла и начала открыто ласкать себя, глядя на то, что творилось на скомканной постели.  
В комнате было душно, жарко и влажно, и Сансет хотелось бы вдохнуть свежего воздуха. Но ещё больше ей хотелось ощутить судорогу оргазма, который вот-вот накроет её с головой.  
Адажио стонала, скользя парой пальцев по чувствительному бугорку клитора и доводя себя до экстаза. Соната уже пищала, выпятив задницу и давая поиметь себя, как последнюю заправскую шлюху, до которой дорвался моряк дальнего плавания. Сансет чуть раздвинула собственные бёдра, принимаясь касаться себя и переводя взгляд то на лицо Даззл, прикрывшей глаза и одной рукой сжимающей грудь, то на лицо Даск, зажмурившейся и подмахивающей в такт грубым толчкам.  
Ария насаживала на себя сестру, тяжело дыша и глядя в стену абсолютно пустым взглядом. Соната закричала, не выдерживая собственного веса и падая на Сансет в тот момент, когда её саму скрутил экстаз. Адажио замолкла почти сразу же.  
Комната наполнилась гробовой и непривычной тишиной, прерываемой лишь тяжёлым дыханием нескольких человек. Сансет Шиммер не заметила, как провалилась в сон…

*** 

Это был единственный раз, когда Сансет Шиммер вела себя столь… опрометчиво. В «Неоновую звезду» она, впоследствии, стала заглядывать куда чаще, но веселиться с Даззлингс больше не ходила. Её пару раз звали, но с течением времени девушка пришла к выводу, что подобное было не для неё. Адажио как-то застала её в туалете и прямо спросила:  
\- Тебе не понравилось?  
\- Понравилось, - не стала отпираться Шиммер, включив воду. – Просто это не для меня. Слишком… много.  
\- И всё? – склонила голову вбок Даззл. – Больше ничего?  
\- Абсолютно.  
Адажио некоторое время смотрела на одноклассницу, после чего небрежно выкинула скомканное бумажное полотенце в ведро и вышла вон. Больше они не разговаривали.

А за неделю до зимних каникул к ним перевели ещё одну новенькую ученицу: Твайлайт Спаркл. Скромная и застенчивая девушка с постоянно выбивающимися из причёски прядями тёмных волос, в очках, порой неуклюжая. Сансет не обратила бы на неё внимания, если бы не пронзительный взгляд тёплых лиловых глаз. Почему-то новенькая с толикой тепла окинула Шиммер взглядом и вновь скромно отвернулась, потупив взор.  
Что удивительно, но Твайлайт почти сразу же умудрилась подружиться со всеми членами Рэйнбумс. Она с удовольствием помогала трудолюбивой Эпплджек и щедрой на всё прекрасное Рэрити, часто общалась с Пинки, пока та готовила очередную вечеринку, и болела за Рэйнбоу, когда та забивала голы на футбольном стадионе. Что уж говорить о скромной Флаттершай, которая буквально через два часа рассказала ей обо всех своих друзьях-животных и о том, что она помогает в ветеринарной клинике?..  
Пожалуй, Сансет Шиммер была единственной, с кем Твайлайт так толком и не познакомилась. Но и это событие не заставило себя ждать. Родители Пинки уехали навестить родственников в другой штат, и жизнерадостная девушка не упустила шанса организовать у себя дома пижамную вечеринку с пиццей, кино и, конечно же, девчачьими секретами.  
\- И вы знаете… - вещала Рэрити, - вот я посмотрела на него и поняла: не моё. Просто не моё…  
\- А как же популярность и всякое такое? – хохотнула Рэйнбоу Дэш. – Ты же вроде поэтому и захотела встречаться с ним.  
\- Какой в этом смысл? – закатила девушка глаза, подпиливая ногти. – Он тупой, как валенок. И когда начался фильм, он полез целоваться! Представляете?  
\- Видать, ты очень ему понравилась, - закатив глаза, едко отозвалась Эпплджек, пока Рэйнбоу смеялась, пытаясь представить эту картину.  
\- Коктейли!!! – в комнату вихрем ворвалась Пинки Пай, таща на себе поднос с семью высокими бокалами, заполненными чем-то шоколадным.  
\- Ура!!! – подхватилась Дэш первой.  
Флаттершай миролюбиво прижимала к груди подушку с изображением какой-то пташки и благодарно кивнула, взяв один из последних коктейлей. Пинки уселась рядом, отставив поднос на тумбочку.  
\- Красивый, спортсмен, пользуется популярностью, - вновь стала перечислять достоинства новоявленного кавалера Рэрити, - но по факту – пустышка. И пусть я согласна на многое ради того, чтобы быть в центре внимания, но такое – нет! Ни за что! Это выше моих сил.  
\- А я тебе говорила, - поддела её Эпплджек, - что он только в спорте красавец.  
Рэрити проигнорировала едкую шпильку в свой адрес.  
Сансет улыбалась и смеялась, не сразу, но заметив, какие заинтересованные взгляды кидает на неё Твайлайт. Они так толком и не познакомились, а Спаркл вообще явно чувствовала себя слегка зажатой. И Шиммер её не трогала, не проявляя, возможно, должного внимания к её персоне.

Стоило голове Сансет коснуться подушки, как девушка тут же уснула, не обратив внимания на то, что на постели она оказалась вместе с Твайлайт, которую туда пристроила Пинки, обрадовавшись, что можно поспать на полу, в спальнике. А вот Эпплджек ещё, наверное, с час просто лежала, тупо глядя на один из выдвижных ящиков комода с вещами любительницы организовывать вечеринки. Но вскоре ей это надоело, и девушка поднялась, решив сходить на кухню, чтобы смочить сухое горло. Рэрити сегодня оказалась в ударе, и чтобы сдержаться и не нахамить, пришлось потратить много сил.  
Эпплджек устало опустилась на стул, негромко звякнув кружкой с водой о стол. В последнее время девушка была сильно вымотана в эмоциональном плане, а слушать о том, сколько у её подруги поклонников и с кем та пыталась общаться – было выше её собственных сил. Как жаль, что Рэрити до конца её дней останется просто подругой, а не кем-то более близким, более дорогим. ЭйДжей и думать не смела о том, чтобы мечтать о чём-то подобном. Из груди против воли вырвался тяжкий вздох, а следом прозвучал вопрос:  
\- Чего не спишь?  
Эпплджек подскочила на стуле и резко развернулась, натыкаясь на внимательный взгляд Рэрити, стоящей в дверях, ведущих на кухню.  
\- Э-э… не спится, - Эпплджек нервно усмехнулась и отвернулась от подруги, надеясь, что та вернётся к себе досыпать.  
\- Почему? – однако Рэрити была настроена на разговор. Она подошла к холодильнику и, открыв дверцу, окинула содержимое взглядом: сплошные сладости. – Хм, даже фруктов нет…  
\- П-просто, - ЭйДжей уже поняла, что отвертеться не удастся, но придумать что-то быстро и по делу не получалось. – Я просто слишком…  
\- Устала? – подсказала самая великая мисс Кутюрье всей школы Кантерлота. – Перенапряглась?  
\- Да. Да… - нервно усмехнулась та, - ты прямо мысли мои читаешь.  
\- Понимаю, - девушка устало опустилась напротив, всё же найдя в недрах холодильника мандарин.  
Оранжевая кожура легко ложилась на поверхность стола, а в помещении почти сразу же почувствовался цитрусовый, чуть сладковатый запах. Эпплджек молчала… как и Рэрити.  
\- Ты сегодня немного не в настроении была, - мимоходом заметила девушка с тёмными волосами, отливающими фиолетовым. – Точно всё в порядке?  
\- Вполне, а что? – Эпплджек уже было расслабилась, но снова собралась, словно готовая отражать атаку.  
\- Ты… язвила больше обычного, - Рэрити разломила мандарин и протянула половину подруге. – Заметно больше.  
\- Тебе показалось, - попыталась отбрехаться та, - ничего я не язвила.  
\- Эпплджек, - ладонь Рэрити накрыла руку второй девушки, которую она не успела убрать, всё ещё сжимая пальцами мандарин, - ты не умеешь врать. И ты знаешь, что я, как твоя лучшая подруга, могу поддержать тебя. Но если ты ничего не рассказываешь, как я могу помочь тебе?  
\- Не надо мне помогать, - ЭйДжей резко выдернула руку из-под тёплой ладони и принялась поглощать мандариновые дольки. – Я же сказала, всё хорошо.  
\- Врёшь и краснеешь, - усмехнулась Рэрити. – У тебя в буквальном смысле румянец на щеках.  
Эпплджек, и без того смущённая происходящим, покраснела ещё сильнее, ощущая, как пылают щёки. Во имя всего святого, только бы Рэрити ничего не поняла!  
\- Так в чём дело? – ласково улыбнулась мисс Мода.  
\- Ни в чём, - опять попыталась избежать неприятного разговора ЭйДжей.  
\- Эпплджек… - протянула Рэрити, - ну что ты…  
\- Что я? – взвилась та. – Эпплджек то, Эпплджек сё! Что я, Рэрити?  
\- Спокойнее, подруга, - ошеломлённо моргнула девушка. – Я ведь просто спросила, в чём дело, что тебя беспок…  
\- Меня беспокоят разговоры о твоих кавалерах! – припечатала её ЭйДжей. – Довольна? Мне неинтересно слушать о том, с каким кретином на этот раз ты ходила в кино и как скоро он полез к тебе целоваться! Ты это хотела услышать? Поздравляю! Услышала!  
Рэрити удивлённо таращилась на одноклассницу, пытаясь понять, что не так было в её разговорах, что именно цепляло Эпплджек?..  
\- Ты могла сказать мне об этом раньше, - предприняла она попытку вернуть разговор в мирное русло, а не в скандал, - я бы рассказала о чём-нибудь ещё.  
\- Ну если ты настолько глупа, что неспособна… - «… увидеть мои чувства», - чуть не сорвалось с губ, но ЭйДжей одёрнула себя, - что неспособна заметить, что многим это неинтересно… То это не мои проблемы!  
Девушка резко поднялась и, не доев мандарин, подошла к мусорному ведру, куда и выкинула его.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - обрубила Эпплджек, намереваясь выйти.  
И то, что её схватят за руку, дёргая на себя, - оказалось неожиданностью.  
\- Да успокойся ты! – Рэрити пришлось немного повысить голос: будить других подруг не хотелось, но ЭйДжей будто с катушек слетела. – Я не сказала ничего такого! А ты прямо не в себе!  
\- Да, Рэрити, ты права, я не в себе, - Эпплджек непонятно горько усмехнулась, поднимая тяжёлый взгляд на подругу. В голове скользнула шальная мысль. – Ты даже не представляешь, насколько…  
\- О чём ты?.. – Рэрити замолкла.  
Эпплджек, притянувшая её к себе и запечатлевшая на чужих губах солёный поцелуй, в картину мира не вписывалась. Прикосновение было секундным, но таким жадным, желанным, что Рэрити опешила, не в силах не то что сопротивляться, - даже говорить!  
\- Я давно уже не в себе, Рэрити, - прошептала ЭйДжей, коснувшись горячей щеки кончиками пальцев, - и никогда не буду.  
Девушка стремительно выскочила из кухни, оставляя некогда лучшую подругу в одиночестве, сгущающим краски после произошедшей сцены.  
Пустоту в голове, сопровождаемую лишь лёгким шумом воображаемого ветра, нарушило шуршание. Рэрити резко обернулась.  
\- Болдер проголодался, - Мод сыпанула на серый камень несколько хрустящих чипсов.  
Её абсолютное отсутствие эмоций ещё больше смутило вторую девушку. Она не понимала, радоваться ли ей, что в комнате темновато, или орать от ужаса, что Мод могла всё видеть. Ведь никто не знал, как долго она там стояла.  
Флегматичная до мозга костей сестра Пинки Пай, не переставая посыпать Болдера чипсами, ушла с кухни, наконец, оставляя Рэрити одну. Девушка моментально спрятала горящее от стыда лица в ладонях и села на корточки, пытаясь осознать всё произошедшее.

Эпплджек юлой влетела в свой спальник и закрылась в нём с головой, оставив лишь небольшое расстояние в замке, чтобы не задохнуться. Щёки горели, а в груди будто бы камень появился, весящий несколько тонн… Казалось бы, должно придти облегчение, но его не было. Был только сплошной ужас от осознания того, что именно сказала и сделала девушка.  
Она не заметила возни на постели, почти моментально проваливая в сон, словно убегая от ужасающей реальности, способной раздавить её всей своей монументальностью. Царство Морфея с удовольствием приняло юную душу в свои объятия, укрывая её пеленой дремоты, плавно переходящей в крепкий и полноценный сон.

Рэрити вернулась несколькими минутами позднее. Она немного посидела на своём месте, изредка кидая ошарашено-нечитаемые взгляды на ЭйДжей, но в итоге забралась в свой спальник и, улёгшись, уснула следом.  
Наверное, в произошедшем разбираться придётся утром.

*** 

Проснулась Сансет Шиммер внезапно. Она сама не поняла, что её разбудило, но стоило перевернуться на другой бок и открыть глаза, как сон будто рукой сняло. Девушка некоторое время просто лежала, размышляя, сможет ли она уснуть дальше, как вдруг тишину комнаты нарушил чей-то негромкий голос:  
\- Прости, я разбудила тебя, да?  
Сансет с удивлением поняла, что говорила та самая новенькая – Твайлайт.  
\- А что ты делала? – шёпотом поинтересовался Шиммер.  
Спаркл молча дёрнула её за прядь волос.  
\- Извини, - повинилась она, - просто у тебя волосы… очень красивые. Я никогда не видела таких… ярких. Ощущение, будто на солнце смотрю.  
Было слышно, что Твайлайт улыбается. Смущённо, но честно.  
\- А почему нельзя было днём их повертеть в руках? – Сансет снова развернулась, чтобы теперь оказаться лицом к лицу с новенькой, которая, на удивление, упрямо не выпускала чужих волос из пальцев.  
\- Ты была такой… сосредоточенной, - немного помолчав, осторожно призналась Спаркл, - мне показалось, что ты будешь ругаться.  
\- И поэтому ты решила свершить своё тёмное дело втихаря, ночью, пока нет свидетелей? – Шиммер невольно рассмеялась, заглушив смех в подушке. – Не бойся, на самом деле я… почти добрая.  
\- Я так понимаю, что «почти» - ключевое слово? – Твайлайт немного расслабилась и теперь просто с интересом рассматривала в полутьме соседку по кровати. – Прости ещё раз, что помешала… я думала, что если буду осторожной, то…  
\- Всё нормально, - оборвала её Сансет. – Не думаю, что меня разбудило именно это.  
Они снова замолчали. Сон был безвозвратно упущен, и Сансет подумывала над тем, чтобы встать и выйти в другую комнату, чтобы не мешать остальным девочкам своими разговорами.  
\- Знаешь, а я тебя уже видела… - внезапно сказала Твайлайт, когда Шиммер уже собиралась открыть рот. – В клубе, в «Неоновой звезде».  
\- Там много людей бывает, - буркнула Сансет, - уверена, что видела меня?  
\- Да… - даже кивнула та, - я твои волосы узнала. Не знаю, почему. Просто сразу поняла, что это была ты.  
\- Я ходила туда только один раз, - Шиммер не видела смысла лгать, - но недолго там была. Потом ушла… с подругой.  
\- С подругой… - эхом повторила отчего-то помрачневшая Спаркл. – У Арии Блейз нет подруг. Как и у любой из трио Даззлингс.  
\- Ты знаешь их? – насторожилась Сансет, аж привстав на локте. – Откуда?  
Твайлат некоторое время молчала, повернувшись на спину и, подняв руку, рассматривая собственную ладонь при лёгком свете луны.  
\- Они учились в Кристальной Академии, откуда я перевелась, - наконец, сказала она. – Правда, они ушли оттуда в прошлом году, но… С ними многие связывались, и я в том числе, - окончательно убитое хорошее настроение вернуть было уже нельзя.  
\- А почему они ушли? – осторожно поинтересовалась Шиммер. Спрашивать у самих Даззлингс было бесполезно, но, может, Твайлайт сможет что-то прояснить? – И что значит, ты связывалась?  
\- Директриса Каденс… она случайно узнала, как именно развлекались эти девушки, - Спаркл тяжко вздохнула. – Просто однажды увидела, как Адажио зажала в туалете одну из учениц и… В общем, она задрала ей юбку и… и трогала там… а потом…  
Сансет не сразу сообразила, что её рука метнулась к чужому лицу, принимаясь поглаживать его, успокаивая.  
\- В общем, этих троих исключили из Академии. Им разрешили сдать экзамены, но до занятий не допускали. А когда год закончился, отдали документы и выгнали, - завершила краткий рассказ Спаркл, не став уточнять, что той ученицей была она сама. И она же просила директрису повнимательнее присмотреться к тем девочкам. Искать доказательства больше не надо было. Всё и так стало ясно.  
\- То есть эти трое… со всеми так? – Шиммер закусила губу: конечно, она не думала, что будет у Даззлингс одной-единственной, которую они примут в свою компанию, но слышать подобное всё равно было неприятно.  
\- Не со всеми, но со многими. Можно сказать, - Твайлайт опять повернулась к новой знакомой, - они коллекционировали тех, с кем делили постель.  
\- Наверное, глупо спрашивать, ходила ли ты с ними… судя по всему, - Сансет делала абсолютно неутешительные выводы. Радовало одно: Даззлингс никогда не настаивали на том, чтобы с ними шли. Всё происходило по доброй воле, и назвать это изнасилованием было нельзя. Видать, Адажио за подобным следила строго.  
\- Они почти ничего со мной не делали, но всё равно неприятно, - а вот тут Спаркл не врала. – Так много девушек побывало у них…  
\- Только девушек?  
\- Насколько я знаю, да, - неуверенно кивнула она. – Может, в других школах они и мальчиков к себе тащили, но я не могу утверждать такое.  
Сансет недолго молчала, а потом кратко, но грязно обругала всех троих.  
\- Я, кстати, хотела подойти к тебе в «Неоновой звезде», - задумчиво пробормотала Твайлайт, - но ты уже ушла, а я не успела. Думала, может, хоть кто-то передумает и не пойдёт с ними…  
\- Хватит! – вдруг оборвала её Сансет. – Прости, что так резко, но давай поговорим о хорошем? Думаю, мы обе поняли, что с Даззлингс не стоит связываться, а девочкам о них лучше рассказать. Не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-нибудь ещё попал в сети этих… коварных дамочек.  
\- Прости, - стушевалась Спаркл, - да, давай о хорошем. Например, о… о чём?  
\- Пойдёшь со мной в «Неоновую звезду»? – не подумав, брякнула Сансет. – Потанцуем, выпьем чего-нибудь. Просто повеселимся. Не так, как эти… - и снова разговор зашёл не в то русло.  
Сначала мысль показалась рыжей девушке глупой, но потом, чуть подумав, она поняла, что идея-то была неплохая.  
\- Д-да, можно, - отчего-то смутилась Твайлайт. – Я хоть и не люблю клубы, но там… вполне неплохо.  
Сансет усмехнулась: девчонка ей нравилась. Она была милой и забавной, не источающей угрозу, чьи волны можно было уловить от той же Адажио, к примеру.  
Они снова немного помолчали, каждая думала о своём. Сансет снова хотела было постараться уснуть, но Твайлайт, словно интуитивно ощущая это, пресекла попытку, сама того не ведая.  
\- Давай на ближайших выходных? – она снова перевернулась на бок, уютно устраиваясь под одеялом. – Или ты занята?  
\- Не особо, - Сансет задумалась: никаких контрольных работ не предвиделось, а до экзаменов ещё было время. – Да, можно… в субботу. Чтобы в воскресенье выспаться.  
\- Отлично, - даже в полутьме Шиммер почувствовала, что новоявленная подруга улыбается.

Солнечное утро встретило девушек воплями Пинки Пай о том, что они проспали и очень сильно опаздывают.  
Собираясь впопыхах, никто из подруг не заметил явного напряжённого игнорирования между Рэрити и ЭйДжей.

*** 

Сансет Шиммер думала, что у неё всё в порядке, ровно до тех пор, пока не нарисовала последнюю стрелку на глазу, не поправила выбившуюся из простой причёски прядь волос и не взглянула в зеркало, обнаружив, что выбранный ею наряд смотрится так себе. А ведь до встречи с Твайлайт у дверей «Неоновой звезды» оставалось всего лишь три часа!  
\- Переодеваться! Срочно! – вслух решила девушка и помчалась к шкафу.  
«Почему я так разнервничалась?» - подумала Сансет, перетряхивая свой гардероб.  
Чистая и уютная комната постепенно начинала походить на свалку. Чехлы с платьев валялись вперемешку с коробками из-под туфель. На небольшом туалетном столике красовался бардак из карандашей, подводок, блесков для губ и чего-то ещё. Кажется, кремов, духов и даже восковых полосок для эпиляции.  
А ответа на вопрос не было…

Они танцевали практически до утра. Ритмичные удары басов настолько увлекли их обеих, что время пролетело незаметно. Телефон у Сансет давным-давно разрядился, и она даже не думала о том, чтобы взглянуть на экран. А ведь родители волновались.  
\- Знаешь, наверное, всё-таки пора домой, - весело рассмеялась Твайлайт, запрокинув голову и распустив волосы: скромная и зажатая в классе девочка сейчас казалась чуть ли не роковой девушкой, шедшей по чужим головам и безжалостно разбивающей сердца людей.  
\- Давай последний танец? – задорно предложила Шиммер.  
Ритмичная музыка как раз сменилась на чуть более спокойную. Не совсем медленный танец, но многие девушки и юноши моментально сгруппировались друг с другом, неторопливо покачиваясь в такт умиротворённой мелодии.  
\- Хорошо, - Спаркл, словно не контролируя себя, повисла у рыжей подруги на шее, позволяя ей вести себя.  
Сансет немного покружила их, чувствуя, как сильно гудят ноги после нескольких часов активных танцев, а голову ведёт после нескольких несильных коктейлей. Но отпускать столь тёплую Спаркл не хотелось. На душе впервые за долгое время царило спокойствие и гармония. Да и сама Твайлайт, кажется, была не очень-то против.  
\- Пойдём, - с трудом, словно нехотя, отлепилась от неё Спаркл и, автоматически проверив карманы на предмет забытых вещей, потянула девушку к выходу.  
Свежая утренняя прохлада заставила их обеих поёжиться, кутаясь в тонкие куртки.  
Сансет подняла голову к начинающему светлеть небу. Яркие звёзды всё ещё виднелись на полутёмном небе, но где-то вдалеке забрезжил рассвет. Рыжие лучи пронзали лиловые небеса, сливаясь в цветастую какофонию.  
\- Как красиво, - Твайлайт заворожено рассматривала явившую себя миру картину.  
За прикрытыми дверями «Неоновой звезды» всё ещё гремела музыка, а приличное количество людей не спешило покидать душное помещение, которое не спасали даже слабенькие имеющиеся кондиционеры.  
\- Прогуляемся? – предложила Сансет. – Давай до школы, а там посмотрим.  
Во время учёбы они все жили в местном общежитии, но на выходные многие уезжали по домам. К счастью, сама Шиммер обитала не так далеко от школы, поэтому прогуляться пешком на свежем воздухе показалось ей отличной идеей.  
\- Да, давай, - с трудом оторвалась от созерцания неба та.

Дорогу до школы они преодолели, казалось, за несколько секунд. Уставшая, но довольная Твайлайт болтала практически без умолку. И хотя рассказывала она преимущественно о физике, о своих опытах и олимпиадах, подруге было интересно слушать её. То, насколько Спаркл увлекалась чем-то, вызывало невольное восхищение. Сансет никогда не доводилось переживать чего-то подобного – если ей что-то нравилось, то, как правило, оно постепенно сходило на нет, и девушка опять начинала скучать.  
\- Твайлайт? – позвала новоявленную подругу Сансет. – А там случайно не…?  
\- Эпплджек? – удивилась Спаркл, завидев знакомую тёмно-коричневую шляпу, с которой ЭйДжей почти никогда не расставалась. – Что она там делает?  
Их подруга, не оглядываясь, уверенно шла вперёд по другой стороне улицы. И стоило ей оказаться рядом с одним из поворотов в закоулок, как оттуда вынырнула уже знакомая им всем Ария Блейз.  
\- Только не говорите мне, что они… - ошарашено прошелестела Твайлайт.  
\- Будь уверена, Рэрити единственная, кто сможет её вразумить, - удивлённо отозвалась Сансет, потянувшаяся за телефоном. Она набрала знакомый номер и, нетерпеливо накручивая на палец прядь волос, принялась ждать, когда главная модница школы Кантерлота возьмёт трубку. – Рэрити! - заслышав заспанное «Алло?», воскликнула Шиммер. – Прости, что так поздно. Но у Эпплджек, кажется, проблемы, и только ты сможешь ей помочь.  
Рэрити даже не спросила в чём дело, только уточнила, куда прибыть, и отбилась. Сансет удивлённо покосилась на потемневший экран мобильника:  
\- Мне ведь не кажется, что между ними происходит что-то… странное?  
\- Честно говоря, я не знаю, - смущённо призналась Твайлайт. – Я же совсем недавно познакомилась с вами, поэтому... – она пожала плечами. – Мы пойдём за ней?  
\- Разумеется! – Шиммер схватила девушку за руку и потащила к ближайшему переходу. – Если упустим ЭйДжей, то потом никогда себе этого не простим!  
Они старались держаться в тени и при этом не упускать из вида Эпплджек, весело болтающую с Арией. Последняя постепенно приближалась к девушке: то коснётся её плеча, то обхватит руку, а то и вовсе полезет с объятиями. Сансет в душе каждый раз вздрагивала, когда видела, как эта ненормальная юная леди лезет со своими жестами к довольно невинной и временами очень наивной ЭйДжей. Каждое слово, каждое движение теперь несло для Шиммер какой-то особый подтекст, о котором она хотела бы забыть.  
Рэрити написала сообщение, что она в пути и прибудет через несколько минут. На их счастье, все девушки жили не очень далеко от школы, и тратить время на поездку из одного конца города в другой было не нужно. Твайлайт, сама того не ведая, вцепилась в тёплую ладонь рыжей одноклассницы: ей так было спокойнее, и она чувствовала себя куда увереннее.  
\- Куда они идут? – шёпотом спросила она, когда разномастная парочка завернула за очередной угол.  
\- Не знаю, - повела плечами Сансет, - я тут почти никогда не бывала.  
Дальнейший путь они проделали в кромешной тишине, прерываемой редкими тяжёлыми вздохами Твайлайт, начинавшей уставать от столь долгого преследования. Наконец, позади выскочила запыхавшаяся Рэрити. Она с трудом перевела дыхание, нервно убирая без конца спадающую на лицо прядь волос. Девушка будто порывалась что-то сказать подругами, но духу, кажется, так и не хватило.  
\- Где она? Что с ней? – выпалила мисс Мода, немного хрипя.  
Сансет мысленно отругала себя: несмотря на тот ночной разговор с Твайлайт, они так и не рассказали другим, кто такие Трио Даззлингс и чем они промышляют в свободное от учёбы время. А зря… может быть, тогда бы ЭйДжей и не пошла бы за манящей за собой Арией.  
\- Помнишь Арию Блейз? Новенькую? – Шиммер выдохнула, собираясь с силами. Рэрити кивнула. – Они с Сонатой и Адажио… блин, - девушка нервно утёрла сухие губы, - в общем, они зазывают к себе других девчонок и… ну, как бы развлекаются с ними.  
\- И что? – не поняла её Рэрити, кое-как восстанавливая дыхание. – Причём тут Эпплджек?  
\- Она ушла с Арией вон туда, - тихо, но довольно отчётливо произнесла Твайлайт. – Мы не заходили внутрь, но они там, клянусь.  
\- ЭйДжей может… - Сансет всё никак не могла подобрать нужных и правильных слов, чтобы верно выразить свою мысль. Когда она сама шла в заведение подобного рода, то думала о чём-то совсем ином. Но сейчас, когда на кону стояли честь и достоинство одной из лучших подруг! – В общем, мы должны забрать её оттуда. Но она послушает только тебя.  
\- Честно говоря, не уверена, - бледные щёки Рэрити внезапно ярко вспыхнули. – Мы немного повздорили тогда, на вечеринке у Пинки, и до сих пор… не поговорили. Нормально.  
\- Это неважно, - Сансет подошла к ней и положили руки на чужие плечи, - сейчас ты ей нужна, поверь. Если ты не заберёшь её оттуда, ЭйДжей никогда не простит этого в первую очередь самой себе. А ты знаешь, какой совестливой она иногда бывает.  
\- Ты меня пугаешь, - призналась Рэрити.  
\- Мы всё расскажем вам, - Сансет кивнула в сторону молчавшей Твайлайт, - мы поможем тебе пробраться внутрь, но Эпплджек должна забрать именно ты. Она всегда к тебе прислушивалась, так что давай, жги. Ты ведь умеешь, - тепло улыбнулась она.  
Рэрити нервно хихикнула и опять откинула выбившуюся из причёски прядь волос. Обычно идеально уложенные волосы сейчас разметались, и Рэрити, что удивительно, выглядело куда более живой, чем при полном параде.  
\- Идём, - уверенно подытожила Шиммер, - мы нужны ей. Ты нужна ей.  
Девушки быстро рванули к неприметным дверям захолустного отельчика, так сильно похожего на того, где когда-то сама Сансет Шиммер развлекалась с новоявленными «подругами». Они резко и довольно громко ввалились в холл, и Сансет без раздумий подошла к стойке администратора.  
\- Мне нужно знать, в каком номере проживет Адажио Даззл, - безапелляционно выдала она.  
Девушка, держащая в руках журнал, недовольно ответила:  
\- Мы не разглашаем информацию о посетителях.  
\- Ты не поняла, - Сансет начинала раздражаться: она рывком дёрнула журнал, за которым спряталась администраторша, и опешила: - Старлайт?  
Старлайт Глиммер удивлённо хлопнула глазами.  
\- Вот уж не ожидала, - ошалело отозвалась она. – Какими ветрами, Сансет?  
Девушка приподнялась и, как смогла, обняла Шиммер.  
\- Ради всего святого Старлайт, что ты забыла в этой дыре? – Сансет обвела взглядом обветшалое и захолустное здание.  
\- Да подружка попросила часик посидеть за неё, ей куда-то срочно понадобилось смотаться, - недовольно скривилась та. – А ты? Что ты тут забыла?  
\- Выручай, Старлайт, - глаза Сансет обеспокоенно сверкнули, - мы спасаем человека. Считай, это вопрос жизни и смерти. Где живёт Адажио Даззл?  
\- Пообещай, что если об этом узнают, ты поможешь мне отбить отморозков где-нибудь в переулке? – нехорошо улыбнулась Глиммер. Твайлайт с Рэрити в этот момент обеспокоенно переглянулись и синхронно сглотнули.  
\- Обижаешь, подруга, - хмыкнула Шиммер. – Ну?  
\- Третий этаж, комната номер восемь, - закопавшись в журнал регистрации, отозвалась Старлайт. – Потом расскажешь, в чём дело.  
\- Спасибо, за мной должок, - Шиммер резво повернулась к подругам. – Идёмте. Мы ещё можем успеть.  
Лифт, как назло, был занят.  
\- Видимо, они как раз и едут, - изрекла Спаркл.  
\- По лестнице, - оглядевшись, резюмировала Рэрити. – И хотя я не предназначена для таких пробежек, Рэйнбоу обзавидуется.  
\- Ты ей ещё фору дашь, - весело поддела закоренелую спортсменку, ныне мирно дрыхнувшую у себя в постели, Сансет, - идёмте. Времени почти нет.  
Девушки ломанулись к ступенькам. Сансет Шиммер неслась первой, за ней воинственно настроенная Рэрити, а после – ошалелая и почти выбившаяся из сил Твайлайт.  
\- Простите, девочки, я больше не могу, - она рухнула на колени на полпути. – Сил моих нет. Идите дальше без меня. Я догоню.  
\- Твайлайт! – Сансет метнулась к ней. – Нет времени.  
\- Я вперёд! – отрезала Рэрити. – Если что, буду кричать.  
Она помчалась дальше, почти не помня себя. Почему-то интонации, с которыми Сансет рассказывала о «развлечениях» Трио Даззлингс, напугали её. В голове вихрем – одна за другой – возникали мысли, думать о которых хотелось в самую последнюю очередь. Или не думать вообще. Рэрити добралась до прикрытых дверей, ведущих в коридор третьего этажа, когда услышала знакомый смех. Ария что-то говорил Эпплджек, а та смеялась, так привычно… и не для неё.  
\- Идём, - Блейз потянула очередную жертву к дверям, - обещаю, ты не пожалеешь.  
\- Стоять! – Рэрити, никогда не отличавшаяся особым терпением, рывком ворвалась в коридор. – ЭйДжей, это плохая идея!  
Ария моментально ощетинилась: она поджала губы и злобно глянула на девушку, помешавшую их идиллии.  
\- Тебя сюда не звали, - холодно оборонила она, - убирайся. Эпплджек разберётся и без тебя.  
\- Тогда пусть она и скажет мне об этом! – рявкнула та. – Ты никто, чтобы говорить за неё.  
Рэрити перевела взгляд на Эпплджек, ошалело хлопавшую глазами: она в последнюю очередь ожидала увидеть здесь почти-подругу, и сейчас где-то в глубине души всё же шевельнулись сомнения. Ария говорила, что их совместное времяпровождение вполне приятное, и вспоминать о нём она, ЭйДжей, будет потом со смесью восторга и счастья. Разве это плохо?  
\- Тебе нечего здесь делать, Рэрити, - собравшись с духом, выпалила она. – Извини, но сейчас я не хочу тебя видеть.  
\- Неважно, ЭйДжей. Тебе нельзя идти туда, - волосы с фиолетовым оттенком в полутёмном коридоре казались тёмно-синими, приятно оттеняющими глубокие глаза Рэрити. Девушка смотрела на подругу с надеждой, что та одумается и вернётся. – Я знаю, что виновата перед тобой, знаю, что ты обижена. Но клянусь – компания Даззлингс не для тебя. Прошу, давай уйдём отсюда и всё обсудим.  
\- Я не хочу с тобой разговаривать, - Эпплджек скрестила руки на груди, - ты уже всё сказала, как и я.  
Рэрити поняла, что теряет те самые последние ниточки доверия, которые ещё хоть как-то связывали их. И единственным возможным способом уберечь близкого ей человека оставалось только одно.  
\- Ты можешь ненавидеть и проклинать меня, Эпплджек, - вздохнув полной грудью, твёрдо заявила Рэрити, - но знай: это всё только ради тебя.  
Ария попыталась было встрять между ними, но Рэрити оттолкнула надоедливую Блейз и вплотную подошла к ЭйДжей. Глаза последней расширились от удивления. Рэрити притянула её лицо к себе и запечатлела на чужих губах горький, но уверенный поцелуй.  
\- Не сюда и не с ними, ЭйДжей, - прошептала она, оторвавшись от удивительно сладких губ, - прошу.  
Эпплджек промолчала. Спустя несколько секунд, она оттолкнула начинающую заливаться ярко-алым Рэрити и выскочила прочь через уже знакомые двери, в которых столкнулась с не менее удивлёнными Сансет и Твайлайт.  
\- Эпплджек? – Шиммер хотела было её затормозить, но Спаркл не дала.  
\- Пусть идёт, - быстро пробормотала она.  
Эпплджек убежала, скрывая лицо в ладонях, а девушки всё же добрались до коридора.  
\- Убирайся, - Рэрити прямо посмотрела на Арию, - и не смей к ней приближаться. Это единственное предупреждение.  
\- А то что, сошьёшь мне ужасный костюм? – скривилась та.  
\- Не дождёшься, - Сансет гордо встала рядом с подругой и демонстративно хрустнула костяшками пальцев: - Как думаешь, почему мне раньше звали грозой школы Кантерлота?  
Ария вздрогнула и, быстро облизнув губы, рванула к знакомым дверям занятого им номера. Нужно добраться до сестёр, если их будет хотя бы двое, уже не тронут, а сейчас – слишком опасно.  
\- Беги-беги, крошка, но у нас на пути не вставай! – громко бросила ей вслед Сансет.  
\- Чья бы корова мычала! – грубо отозвалась та, воюя с дверями в номер.  
Шиммер ухмыльнулась: после того, как она прошла через все круги ада в школе, выдержать давление шантажом было довольно легко. К тому же, теперь у неё были верные и преданные подруги, которые не бросят, а поддержат. Так что пусть эта сука попробует хоть раз рот раскрыть – Сансет Шиммер быстро её осадит. И остальных её сестричек тоже. Даже саму Адажио.  
\- Нам есть, что обсудить? – неуверенно спросила из-за спины Твайлайт.  
Рэрити выдохнула и обессилено опустила плечи – сделанного уже не воротишь. Отношения с ЭйДжей совершенно точно рассыпались в пух и прах.  
\- Наверное, я должна кое-что вам рассказать, - горько отозвалась она. – Но не здесь. Уходим.

*** 

Новая учебная неделя началась так же, как и обычно. Сансет занималась тем же, чем и всегда с единственным, правда, отличием: сейчас она внимательно наблюдала за Трио Даззлингс. Адажио не из тех, кто забывает о неприятных инцидентах. И если вылезет какая-то неприятность, к ней нужно быть готовой по всем фронтам. И хотя сама Даззл упрямо игнорировала её, Ария всё же одарила девушку недовольным взглядом. Сансет усмехнулась: когда она сама была такой, то однозначно замыслила бы какую-то пакость, а значит, лучше сделать шаг первой, чем затянуть до последнего, а потом получить по полной.  
\- Думаешь, они что-то замышляют? – за обедом подсела к ней Твайлайт, водрузившая несколько учебников на край стола. – Они такие… злые.  
\- Они всегда такие, - Сансет бросила беглый взгляд на компанию сестёр, расположившихся в противоположном конце зала. – Но я не удивлюсь, если что-то да вылезет.  
Спаркл еле заметно кивнула головой, а потом всё же задала явно мучавший её вопрос:  
\- Ты не говорила с Эпплджек?  
\- Пыталась, - честно призналась Шиммер, - но она сбрасывает звонки и не отвечает на сообщения. Думаю, ей нужно время после всего этого.  
\- Так… неловко получилось, - Твайлайт открыла баночку с йогуртом. – Неловкая ситуация, а там ещё и мы. Она, наверное, в таком смятении.  
\- Это ещё мягко сказано, - Сансет шумно выдохнула. – Да и после рассказа Рэрити… как она, кстати?  
\- Грустит, - Спаркл облизнула ложку, - просиживает целыми днями в швейном классе, строчит что-то и переживает. Я плохо разбираюсь в таких ситуациях, но мне почему-то кажется, что ей тоже нужно пережить всё это.  
\- Трудно сразу принять подобное, - согласно кивнула Шиммер и всё же не утерпела, откусила смачный кусок от бутерброда, - они обе должны привыкнуть к мысли, что теоретически могут быть парой. Тем более, что ЭйДжей уже несколько лет как испытывает к Рэрити чувства, а Рэрити, как оказалось, не очень-то и против.  
\- Тебя это совсем не смущает? – немного погодя поинтересовалась Твайлайт. – Они же твои подруги, к тому же…  
\- А должно? – философски пожала плечами бывшая гроза школы Кантерлота. – Если им хорошо вместе и если это обоюдно, почему нет? Это не значит, что я сама стану меньше любить их, - она тепло улыбнулась. – Мы друзья, и это ничто не изменит.  
Твайлайт как-то странно усмехнулась, но промолчала. Остаток обеда прошёл в тишине. Когда прозвенел звонок, девушка подскочила:  
\- Ох, у меня же лабораторная по физике! Я обещала преподавателю показать кое-какие наработки и совсем о них забыла!  
\- Беги, дружище, увидимся позже, - махнула ей вслед рукой Сансет.  
Твайлайт Спаркл умчалась учиться, а Шиммер поднялась, не сразу заметив небольшой блокнот, который временами рассеянная и неуклюжая Твайлайт забыла рядом с ней.  
\- Потом отдам, - пробурчала она себе под нос и поднялась следом – у меня сейчас урок литературы, пора выдвигаться.

Мысли нет-нет, а возвращались к инциденту на выходных. Шиммер с завидной периодичностью прокручивала в голове увиденную сцену и услышанный диалог. И чем больше она об этом думала, тем сильнее убеждалась в том, что Трио Даззлингс что-то задумали. Адажио не оставит этого просто так, что-то да будет. Сейчас словно затишье перед бурей. Вот бы ещё знать, с какой стороны прилетит? Сансет зашла в туалет и включила воду – после уроков ботаники непосредственно на территории небольшого леса, что был у них рядом со школой, было просто жизненно необходимо как следует отдраить грязные ладони. Открывшаяся и закрывшаяся следом за ней дверь свидетельствовала только об одном: давно ожидаемая беда, наконец-то, пришла.  
\- Не вмешивайся, - холодно оборонила Адажио, привалившись плечом к кафельной стене, - это не твоё дело.  
\- Как и не твоё, считаю ли я нужным вмешиваться, - парировала Сансет. – Я и так старалась не обращать внимания на ваши, гм, развлечения, но вы перешли черту.  
\- Сильно пожалеешь, если ещё хоть раз помешаешь нам, - Даззл фыркнула, картинно прикрыв глаза. – Я найду на тебя управу.  
Шиммер выдохнула и терпеливо вытерла руки бумажными полотенцами, после чего скомкала пару штук и выбросила в мусор.  
\- А я на тебя, - прямо изрекла она, - хочешь проверить, кто кого?  
Адажио зло ухмыльнулась: так, словно имела какие-то козыри на руках, о которых пока не говорила.  
\- Думаешь, мы не готовимся перед тем, как зовём кого-то? – хмыкнула она. – Ты одна из многих, наша схема давно отработана.  
Девушка выудила из заднего кармана шорт телефон и включила экран, после чего полезла там что-то искать.  
\- Что скажешь? – взгляду Сансет предстал экран, на котором она с Арией и Сонатой сладострастно стонала на постели. – Я с радостью поделюсь фотографиями из видео в сети. Как думаешь, директриса Селестия оценит?  
«А вот и козырь», - лениво подумала Шиммер: недолго ждать пришлось.  
\- Делись, - безразлично пожала она плечами, а через мгновение впечатала наглую девчонку в стену, с силой вдавив кулаки в кафель, - только имей в виду: я найду каждую из вашего чёртового списка, притащу сюда и заставлю покаяться перед той же директрисой в содеянном. И уж будь уверена – простой сменой школы в этот раз вы не обойдётесь.  
Адажио попыталась было вырваться, но удар коленом в живот, на удивление быстро, утихомирил её.  
\- Тебе придётся полностью сменить личность, чтобы избавиться от той грязи, в которую я окуну вас всех, - с яростью процедила сквозь зубы Сансет, - можешь пугать меня, сколько хочешь, но знай – сделаешь шаг, и я раздавлю тебя как букашку, размажу по стене и сожгу, чтоб наверняка.  
Даззл кашляла, с трудом осознавая смысл слов, долетающих до неё.  
\- Ты никогда не знала, с кем связывалась, дорогуша, - прошипела Сансет, - я была, есть и буду королевой этой школы. Я найду тех, кто поможет мне, я заставлю всех, кто не хочет, помогать мне. И поверь, тебе это не понравится! – один из кулаков вновь оглушительно врезался в кафель, и Адажио от неожиданности выронила телефон. – Больше не вставай у меня на пути, - холодно предупредила её в последний раз Сансет, - это в твоих же интересах.  
Она отступила от ошалелой и испуганной девушки, после чего резко, рывком раздавила мобильник на полу. Каблук сапога с садистским наслаждением впился в жалобно скрипнувшую технику. Сансет отступила ещё, взяла вещи и вышла вон.  
Стоявшие на стороже Ария и Соната синхронно отшатнулись от неё. Они не знали, что происходило за закрытыми дверями, но ожидали увидеть сестру с победоносным видом, а не разъярённую Шиммер, готовую убить одним только взглядом.  
\- Ещё раз узнаю о ваших проделках, - предупредила она их напоследок, - хорошей жизни не ждите.  
С гордом поднятой головой девушка быстро направилась в сторону библиотеки – ей нужно было перевести где-то дух, а Трио Даззлингс книги не любили – там они точно не встретятся вновь.

*** 

После произошедшего инцидента, что удивительно, Адажио немного попритихла, а после и вовсе стала игнорировать Сансет, как нечто незначительное, недостойное её внимания. Рэйнбумс, которых всё же посвятили в не очень-то лицеприятное подробности, теперь также обходили Трио Даззлингс стороной – ну его к чёрту. Эпплджек, до которой первой умудрилась достучаться Твайлайт, начала переживать ещё сильнее, чем раньше. Хоть она и вернулась в школу, но держалась особняком, как и Рэрити, упорно не вылезавшей из своей маленькой швейной мастерской.  
Сансет устало откинулась на стуле у себя в комнате, окидывая стену задумчивым взглядом: несколько фотографий, пара ничем не примечательных зарисовок, какие-то забавные фразочки, когда-то давно бывшие ей по душе, но сейчас утратившие свою актуальность. Может, есть смысл немного сменить обстановку? Повесить что-то новое, более современное? Хотя зачем? Сансет жила здесь исключительно в учебные дни, а выходные и каникулы старалась проводить дома. Но с другой стороны – почему нет? Ей ещё несколько лет учиться в школе Кантерлота, почему бы не обновить родные стены?  
Девушка потянулась к компьютерной мыши, но пальцы наткнулись на что-то шершавое. Сансет с удивлением взяла знакомый ей блокнот: чёрт, она так и не отдала его. Положила на стол и забыла, а Твайлайт, может, обыскалась его. Нехорошо вышло. Шиммер вновь мазнула взглядом по стене – что бы такого повесить? Но гаденькая мысль, всколыхнувшая в душе, уже пустила корни: а что, собственно, за вещица такая? Может, открыть да посмотреть?  
\- Не стоит, - честно попыталась одёрнуть себя Сансет, - хотя… она ведь ничего не узнает, да? Да, точно.  
Блокнот в мгновение ока распахнулся, и Шиммер подавилась воздухом: запись была похожей на ту, что обычно пишут в личных дневниках. И если обычно девочки писали обо всём, что их тревожило, то текст, выпавший перед глазами, просто пестрил её собственным именем.  
«Я думала, она гораздо хуже, - вещала Твайлайт, - после того, что случилось с ЭйДжей и Рэрити, я поняла, насколько Сансет глубока на самом деле. Внешне она часто бывает отстранённой и ничем не заинтересованной, но люди, которым на всё наплевать, так себя не ведут. Девочки могут гордиться – у них чертовски классная подруга, на многое готовая ради них… Хотела бы я быть в их числе. Приятно, наверное, когда о тебе так заботятся.»  
Шиммер протёрла глаза и пролистала несколько страниц назад: «Я не знала, что она проснётся, клянусь! Это было так… глупо. У неё красивые волосы, и я не удержалась. Я просто хотела их потрогать, а она взяла и открыла глаза! Мы даже поговорили! Мне казалось, я умру от стыда. Особенно, когда всплыла эта Адажио и то, что происходило в Кристальной академии. Но потом… потом Сансет пригласила меня в «Неоновую звезду»! Это… у меня просто нет слов. Я так счастлива.»  
Девушка опять пролистала странички и открыла самую последнюю запись: «Мне кажется, Сансет что-то задумала. Она как-то сказала, что ждёт от Трио Даззлингс гадостей, но я волнуюсь: вдруг она спровоцирует их? Эти девочки злые и гадкие, я не знаю, чего от них ждать. Вдруг Сансет пострадает? Я сильно за неё переживаю. Иногда, пожалуй, даже слишком…».  
Любопытство взыграло с новой силой, и Сансет, помянув не очень добрым словом свою бестактность, с удвоенной силой погрузилась в чтение: Твайлайт никогда особо о себе не рассказывала, а здесь, на страницах импровизированного дневника, она раскрывалась с какой-то особо интимной стороны. И вроде немного стыдно читать о таком, но так интересно, чертовски привлекательно.  
«Когда Рэрити рассказала о том, что стряслось на той пижамной вечеринке у Пинки, я сильно удивилась. Нет, я знала, что ЭйДжей и Рэрити были близки, но чтобы настолько? Но то, как Рэрити за неё переживает… Я плохо понимаю такие ситуации, но мне кажется, что это даже… взаимно. Если бы я не стала свидетельницей сцены в том отеле, я бы, наверное, не поверила, что между этими двоими что-то было! Но те мгновения… чёрт. Мне так стыдно! Мои подруги были в опасности, а я, эгоистка, стояла и думала о том, что хочу пережить что-то такое же! Особенно, если рядом будет Сансет. Это ведь ненормально, да? Она хоть и сказала, что примет друзей любыми, но мы-то с ней не такие уж и подруги, чтобы обсуждать подобное. А жаль… она понравилась мне с первого дня.»  
Сансет тряхнула головой, прогоняя видение, что сразу же нарисовало воображение: ЭйДжей с Рэрити стоят за дверями, а она, Сансет, убеждает Твайлайт в том, что нельзя идти с Арией в комнату на третьем этаже. Твайлайт недоверчиво косится на неё, а потом заливается яркой краской, когда чувствует, как её губы сминают чужие.  
\- Вот чёрт! – выругалась Шиммер и сгоряча захлопнула блокнот. Да так сильно, что слегка оторвала пару страниц. – Блин.  
Щёки запылали против воли, и девушка вскочила, намереваясь открыть окно. Свежий воздух с радостью проник в комнату, выметая из неё всё скопившееся смятение. Сансет мысленно отругала себя: вот знала же, что не надо лезть в чужую жизнь! Но нет, она же бесцеремонная! И вот что теперь делать? Твайлайт, походу, до окончания школы будет ходить и молчать, а она, Шиммер, впервые за долгое время не знает, что делать…  
Как минимум, для начала, нужно вернуть блокнот Спаркл, а там они уже посмотрят.

*** 

Дождь лил как из ведра. Студенты школы Кантерлота перемещались из одних мест в другие перебежками. Некоторые кутались в дождевики, но большая часть предпочитала всё же зонты. В отличие от Рэрити, которая, погрузившись в себя, пропустила все возможные прогнозы погоды и теперь стояла у дверей школы, не представляя, как проще добраться до остановки, не вымокнув до нитки. Большая часть студентов уже разбрелась по домам и не было никого, с кем можно было бы дойти хотя бы под одним зонтом. Рэрити немного потопталась и, тяжко вздохнув, пошла так, как есть. Причёске конец, макияжу конец, одежду можно, считай, выбрасывать. Но а что делать-то?  
Радовало одно: летний дождь был довольно тёплым, но от этого не менее противным. Кофта с дизайнерским узором сразу же неприятно прилипла к рукам, а юбка облепила капроновые колготки. Сухими оставались разве что носки ног, да и то потому, что сегодня Рэрити обула сапоги. Хоть в чём-то она не прогадала…  
Тушь, кажется, всё-таки потекла по щекам. А обещали водостойкую, качественную! Да никогда в жизни Рэрити больше ничего не закажет из этого каталога. Лучше уж самой выбраться в магазин и вживую посмотреть, что к чему. Ради всего святого – когда последний раз она вообще ходила на шопинг? После того, как окончательно испортила отношения с ЭйДжей? Ни разу. Рэрити затормозила, поразившись нахлынувшему осознанию: все последние дни она торчала в своей швейной мастерской, изредка выбираясь на уроки, где только и делала, что строчила, строчила и строчила! Строчила то, что идеально бы сидела по фигуре Эпплджек. Строчила то, что сама Эпплджек теперь уже никогда на себя не наденет, чтобы порадовать окружающих и саму Рэрити. Чёрт.  
Девушка вновь притормозила, не чувствуя слёз, стекающих по щекам. Как хорошо, что идёт дождь. Честно говоря, она настолько задумалась, что не заметила, как прошла остановку. Да теперь это и неважно – она дойдёт пешком, под проливным дождём, всяко лучше, чем пачкать чистые сидения автобуса. Ей казалось, что она давно всё пережила, но девушка ошибалась: нанесённая самой себе душевная рана кровоточила и заживать не хотела. Вдохновение почти пропало, желания заниматься чем-либо не было. Сансет Шиммер и Твайлайт Спаркл, конечно, поддерживали её, как могли, но этого всё равно было недостаточно. Прошлое уже не вернуть, хотя так хотелось…  
Рэрити настолько погрузилась в себя и свою боль, что не сразу услышала, как её зовут:  
\- Рэрити! Рэрити!  
Она опять притормозила, выругавшись себе под нос, поскольку сапоги промокли, стоило ей оступиться и оказаться в грязной, наиотвратительнейшей луже.  
\- Рэрити! – девушку дёрнули за руку. Она с изумлением, смешанным с ужасом, уставилась на Эпплджек, стоящей рядом с ней в той самой пресловутой луже. – Оглохла что ли?  
\- П-прости, - пролепетала она, еле ворочая языком, - я… з-задумалась.  
\- Я заметила, - тяжело вздохнув, отозвалась та. – Слушай, я много думала в последние дни о том, что произошло, и пришла к выводу, что…  
\- Ты ненавидишь меня. Понимаю, - закончила за неё Рэрити, прикрыв глаза. – Я действительно понимаю. Я такая дура. Мне сразу надо было всё объяснить. Может, тогда всей этой чертовщины и не случилось бы. А вместо этого я надумала себе чёрте что, возомнила себя героиней и помчалась тебя спасать, даже не спросив, нужно ли тебе это. Я такая эгоистка, ЭйДжей, прости меня, прошу. Мне так стыдно! – Рэрити уткнулась лицом в ладони, чувствуя, как грудь сводит очередной горький спазм.  
Она ожидала согласия со стороны Эпплджек, обвинений, в конце концов. Но ЭйДжей молчала, не торопясь выдвигать претензии. А уж когда тёплые ладони оторвали заплаканное лицо от её собственных рук, дар речи у Рэрити так и вовсе пропал.  
\- Глупышка, - тепло улыбнулась ЭйДжей, - ты ведь знаешь, что я просто не могу тебя ненавидеть. Зачем говорить такие небылицы?  
Рэрити всхлипнула, не отрывая взгляда от потрясающе-зелёных глаз, светящихся чем-то… чем-то воистину волшебным.  
\- Сансет рассказала о том, как ты переживаешь, - продолжила она. – Честно говоря, когда я увидела тебя там, в том отеле… я не ожидала, что ты придёшь. Не ожидала, что ты придёшь за мной. Мне казалось, что после той ночи у Пинки всё потеряно. Я пыталась пережить это, но у меня не получилось, я всё больше и больше путалась, и в итоге… - затараторила она.  
Рэрити непонятно улыбнулась и, подняв руку, приложила указательный палец к чужим губам.  
\- Ты знаешь, что нужно сделать, ЭйДжей, - прошептала она, - и ты знаешь, что я согласна.  
Эпплджек ошеломлённо замерла, а потом рассмеялась – чисто и искренне, как всегда. Рэрити приподнялась на носочках, забив на хлюпающую в сапогах воду. Она обвила девушку за шею, притягивая к себе, и Эпплджек ответила – также чисто и искренне, как хотела всегда.  
Дождь лил, не переставая. Улица пустовала, оставляя этих двоих наедине. Вода смывала всё плохое, даруя надежду на лучшее будущее, и это вдохновляло.

*** 

Твайлайт с головой погрузилась в подготовку к одному из творческих конкурсов по механической физике, где предстояло порадовать преподавателей чем-то новым, неординарным. Она почти совсем позабыла о Трио Даззлингс, которые вели себя тише воды и ниже травы, а вот мысли о Сансет нет-нет, да проскакивали. Девушка ходила задумчивая, хмурая, серьёзная. И, как обычно, она не говорила, в чём было дело. Хотя за Рэрити и ЭйДжей, объявивших о своём, скажем так, примирении, она всё-таки порадовалась.  
\- Сильно занята? – раздался позади голос Сансет. Твайлайт от неожиданности подскочила и зацепила локтем сложную конструкцию из чертежей, линеек и прочей «механической» атрибутики. – Оу, прости, не хотела тебя напугать.  
\- Да ничего, - Спаркл кое-как свесилась со скамейки и принялась собирать разъехавшиеся в разные стороны канцелярские предметы. – Как дела?  
Шиммер не ответила. Девушка поднялась, уложила карандаши на столе и повернулась к подруге. Та держала в руках знакомый блокнот, который Твайлайт где-то посеяла. Судя по взгляду Сансет, кое-что из этого блокнота тайной уже не было…  
\- Ты читала, - констатировала факт Твайлайт, чувствуя, как опять позорно заливаются щёки румянцем. – Извини, я не хотела… беспокоить тебя этой чушью.  
\- Почему чушью? – спустя минуту молчания, поинтересовалась Сансет. – Могла бы сразу сказать. Может, мы бы уже давно всё решили.  
Спаркл промолчала. Они обе знали: нет, не могла. Твайлайт слишком скромная и стеснительная, чтобы позволять себе такие вещи. И даже то, что они с Шиммер обнимались в «Неоновой звезде», всего лишь следствие выпитого алкоголя, не более.  
\- Я… - начала было Твайлайт и тут же замолкла: что она может сказать? Как может оправдаться в том, над чем разум не властен? Одно лишь сердце вело, что ещё добавить?  
\- Тише, - негромко остановила её Сансет. – Знаешь, я много размышляла над этим. А после истории с Трио Даззлингс – особенно. И то, как ЭйДжей сошлась с Рэрити.  
Спаркл тихо теребила край белого лабораторного халата, не спеша прерывать слегка философские размышления подруги.  
\- В принципе, теоретически, у нас может что-то получиться, - изрекла Сансет. – Я не сразу это поняла, но ты тоже мне нравишься в определённой степени.  
Девушка усмехнулась, вспомнив, как она собиралась в «Неоновую звезду», как стремительно меняла наряды, считая, что это плохая одежда, нужно что-то другое. И как они потом танцевали до упаду, а после – кружились в медленном танце. Сансет вполне чётко осознавала, что тогда ей не хотелось выпускать девушку из своих объятий. И стоит ли отказываться от этого, ведясь на предрассудки, которые могут исчезнуть буквально по щелчку пальцев.  
\- Помнишь наш поход в клуб? – продолжила она. – Помнишь последний танец? Это может прозвучать глупо, но мне понравилось с тобой танцевать. И я тут подумала… почти на носу Осенний Бал. Мы могли бы поставить какой-нибудь танец… вдвоём.  
Спаркл не верила собственным ушам: обычно замкнутая Сансет лично предлагает ей покорить сердца других студентов? Она всеми конечностями «за»!  
\- Я согласна, - торопливо пробормотала она. – Ну, в смысле, будет же круто, да? Я немного плохо танцую, но если потренироваться, то…  
Розовые щёки юного гения физических наук заполыхали с удвоенной силой. Сансет, прижимающаяся к её губам, казалась вообще невозмутимой, но тёплые руки на лице и уверенный, однозначный поцелуй свидетельствовали только об одном: кажется, «помирились» не только Рэрити с ЭйДжей. В их жизни также наступил какой-то новый, ранее неизведанный период. Но он вовлекал в себя с новой силой, готовясь окунуть в омут любви и романтики с головы до ног.  
Шиммер без энтузиазма оторвалась от чужих губ, довольно рассматривая заблестевшие глаза Твайлайт и невольную улыбку на тут же покрасневших губах. В дверях мелькнула грива Старлайт. Девушка усмехнулась и показала Сансет поднятый вверх большой палец. Шиммер рассмеялась в голос, и Твайлайт, в порыве эмоций, крепко обняла её: она не зря перевелась сюда из Кристальной академии.  
И никакое Трио Даззлингс ничего здесь не испортит. К чёрту их. Они с Сансет и Рэйнбумс справятся абсолютно со всем. Твайлайт Спаркл на все двести процентов была в этом уверена.


End file.
